Fragrance Kuonji (Continuum-59343921)
Fragrance Kuonji --16, brown haired daughter of Ukyo Kuonji and Perfume. Background Fragrance was born while Tendo Posse Marriage Circle was on their honeymoon. One of several bright stars meant to guide the future destiny of her generation. The cruise liner they were on ended up being attacked and they were saved by Madame Lao. Unfortunately with all the excitement Ukyo went into labor so Lao left them in her harem while she went to go wake up Nabiki. Sadly the fact that her pregnancy was magically accelerated led to complications. Everything from her development to her contractions took place in less than half the usual time, which is why Ukyo completed her third trimester in only the few months. And that means her body had to adjust to twice as many physical changes as she normally would face So using her mastery of water Lao was able to help in Fragrances delivery. Afterwards the two infants slept on as if blissfully unaware of the frenzied sexual activity that was going on within easy earshot. This was because these contented babies were being carefully scrutinized by attentive Undine servants whose presence was being masked from detection by Perfume and the others. These Undine Midwives were smiling fondly at the way the humans were playing together with such open and enthusiastic intensity that the world itself had dissolved in significance, their lust for one another so great that the parents were not even of a mind to pay heed to the needs of their helpless children. That was why the Undines were keeping watch for them, at the direction of their Mistress, who had also instructed that Aphrodisiacs be added to the water and incense that presently fueled this mini-orgy with the intention of---as their Captain would put it---keeping the Saotome/Tendo/Kuonji matrimonial circle too occupied to provide her with any problems. When they woke up upon realizing that they had been occupied for an entire day instead of a few hours Ukyo and Shampoo quickly went to check the crib where they were resting. Luckily the two they found their children cooing and burbling softly, as though they had not even been aware that their mothers were missing. As Shampoo and Ukyo fed their daughters Perfume was the first to ask what happened Nabiki quickly realized that Lao was the one who caused them to go mad with sex and forget everything. Given who Lao was Ukyo wasn’t really that surprised by this. She also revealed that she had named her daughter Fragrance after warrior ancestor of Perfume’s. After telling Shampoo and Ukyo to watch Lylac and Fragrance and Perfume to wake up Ranma Nabiki left to confront Lao. When Frank Clark and Diana arrived Eileen was brought on deck to meet them. As parents and grandparents hovered over Eileen the others took that as a cue to go find their own daughters only to find that attendants had already brought them. After they were kidnapped by Shang Kwan Eileen woke up in his lair hovering in a gray haze between darkness and the gray of morning twilight in a state of near-limbo. Lylac woke up soon afterwards. Using the coded "baby-speech" that they preferred to use around adults rather than to betray the fact that both young girls had very advanced linguistic skills far beyond the normal ken of regular children in their age group. Ekko explained what was going on. Not wishing to wake up Fragrance just yet the two began thinking of ways to escape. Unfortunately Fragrance finally woke up and started doing what they were afraid of which was try to escape to grab the glowing jewel holding them in place. Upon hearing Shang Kwans return all three girls at once fell silent and played "dumb," taking advantage of the normal tendency of adults to expect nothing more from infant toddlers than some innocent cooing and gurgling noises. Frangrance quickly grew annoyed at Kwan for taunting them but was quickly calmed down by Lylac hoping that he would just keep monologing and ignore them. However quickly realized that the three were far more developed for their chronological ages then they presented themselves as and explained how he was going to absorb the various the godlike abilities that reside within them. Fortunately for the young girls the man was speaking more to himself than to them allowing Ekko to think up a way to escape. When their parents arrived to rescue them the fight between Ranma and Shang erupted into their holding chamber with Ranma skidding to a halt just a few meters shy of the edge of the circular pit. Lylac called out to her father in worry. Hearing this Ranma attempted to shake the sparks out from his field of vision he looked up in dismay and saw three diminutive forms hovering upside down at the center of the chamber then told them that he would be there to rescue them in a second. Fragrance seeing Shang warned Ranma of his approach. Though Ranma was able to surprise Kwan a few times he proved to be no match for the Archmage who ended up steeling Nagisha, Sharil, and Latisha. Before Lylac, Fragrance, and Eileen’s horrified eyes Shang Kwan cast Ranma into the Abyss. There came an instant of opportunity in the moment when Shang-Kwan caused the portal to appear and swallow up Saotome Ranma. Mousse had acted to attempt to rescue his brother-in-law by casting one of his chains as a lifeline, but the Wizard had severed this with a slash of one hand, causing the part not gripped by Ranma to go flying past the edge of the portal and straight across the pit in the direction of three very anxious children. As Lylac and Fragrance called out the names of their adopted father, Eileen reacted swiftly to snag the chain with one hand and whip it to the side before it might strike either of her companions. She then kept firm hold of the thing while it dangled down into the pit below them, roughly six meters of six-gauge steel that was almost too big for her tiny hands to fully grip, yet which served her now as a lifeline to stave off certain disaster. In another fortuitous wink of the fates, Shang Kwan chose that moment to disappear rather than take notice of what had happened, and so was not at all privy to the scheme in the child was hatching, which went well beyond the ken and scope of an ordinary five-month old infant. Eileen calmed her friends down by explaining that Ranma wasn’t dead. The two instantly perked up at this even more upon hearing that Ekko finally figured out how to escape. With their combined efforts she used the chain to first break the gem holding them in place and then used it to swing them to safety. Knowing that Shang Kwan would sense that something was the three hide and waited for their parents to find them. Finding the sorcerer's laboratory they began searching for things they could use against him. When Shang-Kwan finally found them Lylack shouted scatter then promptly followed her own advice and ducked under a table to begin scurrying for cover. Eileen had already taken the very same thought to heart and had found a makeshift cubby-hole by punching her way through a section of the wall directly under a different table. However she still needed a little time to clled out to the others to help her stall and distract him. Meanwhile a furious Shang-Kwan manifested in the middle of the laboratory complex, whirling around to see the mess that had become of his workshop. Fragrance and Eileen began complaining about Shang-Kwan blaming them for the mess before being told to shut up by Lylac. When he threatened to make them pay for destroying his ruby Fragrance asked what the big deal was before stopping herself. Shang-Kwan whirled around and nearly launched a spell only to be hit in the head by an object thrown by Lylac who immediately dove back for the concealment of some benches. Shang-Kwan whirled about and unleashed the spell that he had been gathering in a new direction, but so hasty was his casting of the offensive spell that instead of striking the child it got entangled among the metal and wooden legs of the benches themselves, which caused the energies to fizzle out on the tangled length of wire that had been hastily strewn between them. Impressed at the trap they set Shang-Kwan calmed down enough to find them only for Eileen to toss a line of chord at his legs and trip him up before he could cast another spell. He fell heavily to the floor only to find that the miniature redhead was scurrying up a wall and moving with such speed that she could almost be taken for a baby-sized spider. Kicking out with her tiny legs she tumbled high over a suspending bean directly overhead and kept on going, then kept right on yanking with her end of the wire as Shang-Kwan found himself being drawn into an upside-down position, suspended above the floor with his warms moving wildly in a futile attempt to regain his balance. Once he was in the air she gave the signal for Lylac and Fragrance to grab the nearest objects at hand and start beating up the wizard as though he were a man-shaped piñata. Unfortunately they were forced to run when the objects that were formerly levitating started to come crashing down as the wizard lost his concentration. Three tiny forms darted a hasty exit towards the door to the lab as the chemicals in those flasks collided with each other upon crashing to the floor and exploded. Upon seeing movement the three of them started taking off as fast as their tiny legs would carry them, even as a smoking and badly singed form stumbled out from the chamber, coughing and sputtering a bit but otherwise surprisingly quite intact considering the conditions of his alchemical chamber. It was hardly dignified for Shang-Kwan to run after the trio of sawed off little rugrats, but he was well angered beyond the point of reason and had all but forgotten about his original purpose for kidnapping them in the first place. His only intention was to catch and punish them in the most extreme and gruesome manner that he could envision, and so he readied his energies and prepared to cast a spell when he rounded the corner and came upon Ekko. He advanced only to realize that he’d been tricked into running out over a deadfall, one of the many hidden traps that laced his castle to ensnare the unwary. Shang-Kwan was too well skilled in magic to let himself be defeated by a little thing like gravity. Casting a levitation spell he was silently amazed at himself for being so infuriated that he had failed to see the warning signs that he had put in all the rooms bearing such perils, but even more amazed to see that the Eileen was not actually standing on a floor (as she had appeared to be doing at first glance) but was actually supporting herself above the pit by means of a wire that she was holding with one hand while keeping her body perfectly upright and rigid. Ekko then used her free hand to pull a test-tube vial out from behind her waist and hold it up for him to examine. Then Kwan did the natural thing and turned his gaze down into the pit itself, and thus saw the tub of chemicals that was wedged between the spikes. She let the tube fall, and Kwan made a desperate grab for it, onlyto miss as his intended quarry hastily scampered up the wire with both hands grappling it as though it were a rope that could carry her to safety. Meanwhile the tube hit the tub and its cap came loose, allowing the chemicals to mix, which prompted a catalytic reaction that required only a fraction of a second to engage. Landing gracefully on bare feet beside her two waiting companions, Fragrance and Lylac the three congratulated themselves. Eileen still had doubts so urged her companions to get moving once again so that they could set up their next ambush. They started down the corridor when they suddenly found a figure blocking their path, panting like an angry bull and covered in soot-singed magical robes with bloodshot eyes betraying a kind of near madness. Shang-Kwan then unleashed his horrific spell point blank at all three children, and with no time for them to seek cover or evasion. However once again they had the presence of mind to set a trap by scattering salt down the corridor. All at once Shang-Kwan felt the power cut off in mid-gesture, and then nothing poured forth in response to his frantic commandments, leaving him to stand there staring uncomprehendingly at his own outstretched hands, then at the intended victims of his spell, and in slowly dawning horror he came to a belated realization. He started to back away when he suddenly tripped over his own legs as Fragrance shot down between his feet and managed to position herself behind both of his ankles, even as Lylac came rushing forward and launched her tiny form at his knee-caps, and Eileen vaulted over her shoulders to deliver a fist to his chin that sent Shang-Kwan tumbling backwards, spinning about in mid-air and seeing a panoply of stars and planets that made for quite an interesting astrological array worthy of deeper study and further contemplation. After Shang-Kwan was ultimately defeated by their parents the three were quick to rush to their mothers careful to avoid getting too near to Kwan or tointerpose themselves in the line of possible danger as they flocked around their legs and hugged them. Nabiki, Ukyo, Shampoo, Akane, Kodachi, Keiko, Perfume, Aiko, and Beiko were all hanging out together as they waited for Ryoga to get off of work and Ranma to get back from his training when they stopped at a shop so that Lilac, Fragrance, and Ekko could get some water. The shopkeeper was somewhat disconcerted as he attempted to estimate their apparent ages. They were a most unusual assortment to be certain. He also noticed how Ekko was clinging rather noticeably to the side of Lylac. Seeing his blank stare Lilac asked him again just causing the shopkeeper to re-estimate her age based upon the maturity and clarity of her speaking patterns, but before he was able to do so Shampoo finally spoke up bringing his attention the adults. Nine women in all, five of whom had noticeably protruding bellies. Pregnant girlfriends out shopping for their wares while their husbands were away somewhere else? That seemed the likeliest explanation that immediately came to mind, but then he took a closer look at the one who had addressed him and immediately placed her as the mother of the infant with the perfect dictation, a fact impossible to deny since they were both sporting the same unusual hair color. Thinking her hair was dyed and she did the same thing to her child he was about to make some crude comment about her parenting when Nabiki spoke up once again asking for the water. After he gave the three their water their parents began talking amongst themselves. Mainly about their pregnancies with thanks to Beiko’s embro’s accelerated growth and the power of Jusenkyo were scheduled to happen in a few days. All except Ukyo who was impregnated the old fashioned way. Akane found the fact that they all seemed to get pregnant at the same time weird especially when you add it with how mature Lylac, Fragrance and Ekko were. Nabiki, Shampoo, and Beiko weren’t really that worried as they just say it as a product as good genes. Not only were Aiko and Beiko forced to change the bars of Ekko’s crib from titanium to adamantium. While her vocal skills are not yet the equal to that of Lylac, her cognitive abilities with a computer were showing great promise. Fragrance was already showing great promise as a tracker. The conversation was interrupted by Ryoga’s arrival as he crashed into the shops display of canned fruit. Seeing that the shopkeeper was angry at him Ryoga offered to pay him for the damage. Luckily Akane was there so that he didn’t end up giving the guy to0 much. Off to the side---ignored and almost forgotten by the adult crowd---the three toddlers known as Lylac, Fragrance and Eileen looked on with childish fascination over the behavior of their elders. Then Fragrance gurgled noises that few ordinary ears would perceive as an actual language and remarked about how weird grown ups were. Something Lylac and Ekko quickly agreed with. Despite this Fragrance commented that when they weren’t acting like babies their folks were pretty cool. Lylac agreed as the three of them turned their focus back to the infinitely more fascinating subject of the candy that they had just managed to con out of the shopkeeper when no one else was looking. When Ranma showed up after pausing to ruffle the hair of both Lylac and Fragrance, giving both girls a paternal smile as he resumed the role of their adoptive father. He then informed his wives about Siren being his knew master. While initially angry they calmed down after Ranma’s elementals came to his defense. Off to the side the three young infants were looking on at the spectacle of their parents exchanging words with their adoptive father's elemental guardians with a kind of nonchalant fascination, having grown up witnessing such clashes and so far more jaded about such matters than might other girls of their tender age group. In the world of under-aged youth there are many moments when one is poised to wonder at the things that grown-ups took for granted...such as why the sky was blue and the grass was green, and why some near-adults felt like abusing their bodies by ballooning up and producing new babies. After everyone found out about Kurumi’s pregnancy the three young girls peering in through the slit of the door were listening in as Natsume spoke softly to Kurumi, who was presently laying out on Akane's bed, pensively insisting she was all right despite the evident concerns of her big sister. As they wondered how this new child would be related to them as well as hoping that it would be a girl. Lylac was the first to notice how upset Kurumi looked. Natsume was gently stroking the hair of the younger girl and attempted to sound reassuring, but it was plain enough how distressed she was, and her mood was affecting Kurumi in ways that only exaggerated the problem, not that Natsume was feeling objective enough to notice. The three were discovered by Kasumi who had come to talk to Kurumi. The two asked how everything was going downstairs. Kasumi informed her that everything was more or less fine except for a brief altercation between Mousse and Ryoga. Kurumi sat up in her bed with alarm to ask if Mousse was alright only to stifle the impulse when Natsume turned a stern look in her direction. Kasumi calmly informed her that he would be along shortly. However wanting to speak alone with the young girl she asked Natsume for a little privacy. Kasumi paused to wait until Natsume was down the stairs before glancing at the children and told them that she left ice cream in the kitchen for them. All three young girls chorused together, and then the race was on as tiny legs worked hard to see which one of them would be first to claim the bribe that was being offered. When Happosai arrived after setting aside a massive bag filled with feminine unmentionables as he cheerfully called out that he had candy. The words had an effect that was like magic as all at once three kids with messy faces came rushing out of the kitchen on tiny little legs with eager cries of delight as they milled around Happosai with extended hands and cherubic faces. Back at the dojo the old man's arrival hardly went unnoticed as those sitting on the porch resting their feet glanced up while those standing near to them cocked their heads as if expecting trouble. After talking amongst themselves for a little more they decided to call it a night. Beatrice retrieved Eileen from the company of Happosai and began steering the tiny redhead towards the front gates. Seeing this Happosai sent Lylac and Frangrance along to wash up for dinner. As they were heading to the bathroom they saw Pantyhose Taro knocking out Keiko. When Reka brought Nabiki, Ranma, Perfume, Shampoo, and Ukyo to his caravan. Little Fragrance surprised everyone by joining in on the adult conversation when is naturally moved to Christianity when she asked what homeostasis was. Lylac answered her question, only to belatedly become aware that she was drawing attention her way, which prompted her to cover her tiny mouth with one hand and say, “Ooops…” Nabiki eyed her eldest daughter before moving back to the conversation. A Very Scary Thought Ranko brought all of her paratime sibling to the Time Patrol Central in a Holo-Chamber so that so many Nexus’ in one place didn’t disrupt time. Needless to say there were several groans when Lylac told them that there was another crisis. Shamran eventually grew impatient and told them to cut to the chase. Lylac and Veil went on to explain about how the Old One’s are trying to alter the past in order to void their existence. Essentially they are now against the actual cause of many of their difficulties. Sayo got the conversation back on tract by asking what other reasons could the Old Ones have to go to all this fuss and bother. Veil did some research on her own and determined that they were worried about something that happens twenty years from now. There is something extraordinary that is fated to happen in the year 2042 that could potentially alter the very balance of darkness and light within their timeline. However she was unable to isolate the event specifically, or even identify what is supposed to happen. Gamina spoke up at this point having completed her research she confirmed Veil’s suspicions and introduced everyone to Heiko Managi. Geena seeing the resemblance asked if she was her mother, but Heiko denied it and called her Aunt Gee. Lylac realized that made Ekko her mother so asked who her father was. There was a very long silence and a pause that followed this question, then Lylac slowly answered herself as she saw the look Eileen turned towards her. They listened as Heiko explained who she was, it eventually became too much for Lylac and Ekko who fainted forcing Shamran and Geena to leap up on the stage to catch them before they hit the ground. She and Fragrance eased Lylac onto the floor fetched her a makeshift pillow from one of the brown-haired Enforcer child’s sleeves. Fragrance wondered why she would be surprised at something so obvious. Ryokouma joined his sisters to examine their elder, commented that as smart as she is she was always slow at seeing the obvious when it’s right beside her. History Abilities Fragrance has a queen nano-symbiote residing within her which in effect makes her partially the child of Beiko’s own symbiote queen. Thanks to this she has all of her fama’s sensory abilities but without her acute pain-sense. Category:Continuum-59343921